Calypso
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Beberapa insan itu tidak pernah merasa kehilangan apapun, lagi selalulah yang kehilangan. Tak mereka sadari pula akhir kehilangan mereka adalah awal luka yang lebih besar.—AU, various pairings.
1. epilog - fragmen iv

**rating.** T

**genre.**  
Mystery/Angst

**disclaimer.**  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**summary.**  
Beberapa insan itu tidak pernah merasa kehilangan apapun, lagi selalulah yang kehilangan. Tak mereka sadari pula akhir kehilangan mereka adalah awal luka yang lebih besar.—AU.  
**  
warnings**.

Chapter 1 iniberupa fragmen, tidak jelas, tidak ada juntrungan, alur acak putar-balik tidak karuan. Death charas, everywhere. Dan juga BertYmir tersirat, namun bukan fokus utama. Juga segalanya dimulai dari epilog :')

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

.

.

.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki memori. Mereka memiliki ingatan yang kuat lagi sukar terhapuskan. Tidak ada satupun ingatan yang terlewat dari setiap sel otak yang berkoordinasi dengan lima indera lain. Ingatanlah sebuah catatan yang paling sukar dihapus, tidak ada penghapus dunia yang dapat mengais sebuah ingatan dari lembaran otak gubahan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Namun—

Manusia dan hanya manusia adalah makhluk yang serakah. Makhluk naif dan picik.

**Calypso**

Kuroi-Oneesan © 2013

**{epilog/awal}**

Langit temaram menghiasi langkah mereka berdua ketika ia datang ke taman makam itu. Pemakaman itu tetap hijau, walaupun dari luar sudah terlihat tertinggalkan zaman. Baru saja dua tahun berselang namun waktu terasa panjang; benar-benar panjang hingga segalanya terasa tidak nyata.

Baginya, segalanya adalah kemarin—sebuah titik yang berlalu dalam beberapa detik. Sayangnya segalanya berlalu tanpa ia sadari hal itu datang.

Kakinya menginjakkan tanah kering namun subur akan wahana kematian. Memang, kala itu adalah musim gugur yang dingin menjelang musim dingin, tangannya menghangat karena seorang gadis menjalin jemarinya seraya mereka berdua berjalan.

(Gadis itu takut.—tidak, melainkan _gugup_.)

Kaki jenjangnya terhenti di hamparan nisan yang ada seikat bunga di pusaranya.

"Christa, sini."

"—itukah makamnya, Bertholdt?"

Pusara itu bersih dari segala ilalang yang menutupi pelataran lain di sisi pojokan. Benar-benar rapi, bak tidak pernah ditinggalkan oleh yang masih hidup. Mata cokelatnya menatap huruf-huruf yang tercetak di sana dengan perasaan berat. Sudah lama ia berencana ke sana, dan sudah siap; hanya mendadak mengingat beberapa kejadian yang lalu—

_CHRISTA RENZ_

Nama di pusara itu jelas, tidak berjeda.

Namun yang ia pegang di jemarinya adalah Christa.

Tidak ada kepalsuan.

Tidak ada kerancuan.

Tidak ada sanggahan.

Gadis itu Christa.

Pusara itupun berkata hal yang sama.

x x x

**fragmen i.**

Bertholdt Fubar keluar dari kelasnya, bel istirahatlah yang mengundangnya keluar kelas. Sedikit integral menyandung sel-sel otaknya sembari ia memejamkan mata sambil berpikir keras.

Hari ini ia belum melakukan ritualnya.—salah satu isi pikirannya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor yang mulai disesaki anak-anak SMA lainnya, yang masing-masing memiliki tempat tujuan selain kelas. Bertholdt mengalihkan tangan ke saku celananya, mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam yang ia miliki. Jemarinya yang besar mulai menekan satu demi satu tombol, mengakses menu pesan singkat.

Seraya jemarinya menelusur, destinasinya tengah terlihat; atap sekolah—tempat tersepi lagi terindah di sekolah itu. Tempat di mana ia akan melakukan ritualnya.

"Hei."

Suara itu sangat akrab di telinganya. Ia tahu betul bahwa gadis itu pasti ada di sana, menikmati pemandangan dan semilir angin yang sama nyaris setiap harinya. Gadis itu benar-benar tinggi, melebihi anak gadis seusianya yang lain—namun samasekali jauh dari tingginya yang mendekati dua meter. Gadis dengan wajah berjerawat itu akan bersandar di pagar seperti biasa dan ia akan datang dengan ponsel di tangan. Selalu, selalu begitu.

"Biasa, ya?" tukas gadis itu—Ymir namanya. Tangannya memeluk pagar atap itu, ia menunduk. Matanya melongok melihat Bertholdt kini berada di sebelahnya.

Bertholdt melemaskan jemarinya seraya turut melepas seutas senyum ke gadis itu. "Iya."

Pemuda itu selalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat ke nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Pesan itu berisikan kabar pagi ini dan juga tentang teman-temannya sekarang—Mikasa, Ymir, Jean, Marco; beberapa dari itu, juga pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawab oleh siapapun.

("Kapan kau akan kemari? Kita semua akan main lagi.")

Pemuda itu menekan tombol kirim.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengirim pesan ke orang yang sudah mati, Bertholdt?"

_To: Reiner Braun_

x x x

**fragmen ii.**

Lain ladang, di lain tempat Mikasa Ackerman tengah menikmati udara segar di sebuah taman kecil kota itu sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ia terus menghabiskan huruf demi huruf diselingi helaan nafasnya sendiri. Syal merah sewarna darah terikat jelas di lehernya, walaupun musim dingin belum datang.

"Mikasa? Kau disini lagi?"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat datang membawa sebuah _paperbag_ berisi banyak kentang, kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya.

"Ah, selamat sore."

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Obrolan terhenti sampai di situ. Sunyi menyelingi dan bunyi gesekan kertas mengisi.

"Kau selalu memakai syal yang sama." Jean agak memerah sebelum mencoba mengucapkannya.

"Ada yang salah?"

Jawaban Mikasa selalu singkat, padat dan jelas. Gadis itu tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya sesentipun, pandangannya tetap terlekat pada buku yang ia baca.

"A, apa syal itu buatan ibumu?"

"Tidak, ini—"

(Apa?)

Mendadak bibirnya kelu. Kali ini bukunya sampai turun ke pangkuannya. Bibirnya terbuka, seakan ada jawaban yang ingin keluar namun tercekat di antara tenggorokannya.

"Syal ini…" Mikasa memegang syal merah itu. "… dari siapa?"

Jean tak kuasa menaikkan alis.

x x x

**fragmen iii.**

Gadis itu mengingat segalanya adalah putih. Perasaan dingin namun kehangatan yang menyelimuti adalah yang kedua yang bisa diingatnya. Yang ketiga adalah orang yang selalu datang memeriksanya dan berganti-ganti—

Dari luar sel itu.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, memperhatikan iris hijau si pemeriksa memerhatikannya dari luar sana, dia juga lengkap dengan pakaian putih bersih; sebersih ruangan yang ia tempati. Sel itu hanya berisi dirinya dan kasur, segalanya selain itu diisi oleh warna putih, sesekali hitam.

Pemuda itu tampak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang biasa memeriksanya, ekspresinya terlalu rileks.

"Selamat pagi." pemeriksa itu menyapa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"—Kabar?" dia mengulang, tidak yakin dengan kata-kata tersebut. Tidak ada yang pernah berbicara padanya.

"Ah, apa ayahku tidak pernah mengajari kalian berkomunikasi?"

Dia menggeleng. Dia juga tidak tahu makna kata 'komunikasi' yang dilontarkan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Pemuda ini terlalu baik, seperti bukan para penjaga.

"Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu menempatkan tangannya, memegangi sel. "Namaku Eren."

"Aku… tidak punya nama."

Pemuda bernama Eren itu menutup mulutnya, tampak merasa bersalah. Gadis dalam sel itu hanya mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau…" manik birunya melihat manik hijau itu menelusur ke papan kecil yang ia bawa. Sebuah papan seukuran kertas kuarto yang tidak terlihat apa isinya. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Christa Renz."

x x x

**fragmen iv.**

Sudah lama—sekitar beberapa bulan semenjak kamar kos yang harusnya dihuni dua orang itu didapatinya seorang diri. Terkadang Marco, Jean atau Connie akan datang untuk menanyakan PR, bahkan Ymir akan datang sendiri dengan alasan mengusir jenuh. Pemuda itu tahu mereka semua ada untuk membuyarkan ingatannya tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Reiner Braun. Penghuni satu lagi dan juga teman baiknya, beberapa bulan lalu pergi karena—

…Eh?

Sesuatu menyandung pikirannya.

(Reiner… meninggal? Kenapa? Karena apa?)

"Bertholdt?"

"Ada apa, Ymir?"

"Kau—terlihat pucat, kenapa? Kau ingat sesuatu tentang kematian Reiner?"

Gadis itu tengah duduk di ruang tengah sembari menyambar beberapa makanan ringan dari kulkas melihat Bertholdt terpaku di kakinya. Ketel yang ia pakai untuk memanaskan air sudah mengepul dan membunyikan tanda kenaikan titik didih. Hari itu Ymir datang dengan niatan menanyakan Kimia dan tuan rumah hendak menyeduh teh.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu hal buruk, kan?" Ymir bersuara lagi. "Semuanya merasakan ada yang hilang, tidak hanya kau yang kehilangan orang yang selalu ribut."

Bertholdt menghampiri gadis itu setelah menyusun set cangkir dan mengisinya dengan _Darjeeling_ hasil seduhannya. "Maksudmu kehilangan?"

"Sepertiku, misalnya. Entah kenapa aku—merasa kehilangan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa, atau bahkan wajah atau bentuknya; hanya perasaan saja."

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang sama, tayangan televisi mulai hambar setelah perbincangan mulai menghangat. Teh dibiarkan mengepul pelan, menimbulkan asap putih kasat mata dari bibirnya.

"Mikasa juga, Jean juga… jadi kurasa kau lebih baik karena kau masih ingat siapa yang kau anggap hilang." Ymir menerawang, tangannya yang panjang ia gunakan untuk menjangkau cangkir di atas meja dan mengambil cangkir terdekat serta mulai meniup-niup kontennya.

Bertholdt menghela nafas. "Aku sendiripun tidak ingat bagaimana Reiner _pergi_. Tidak ada jembatan penghubung, aku lupa total tentang hal itu namun aku tahu Reiner telah tiada. Apa itu sebuah hal baik?"

"Tidak juga, tapi setidaknya pikiranmu punya tujuannya." gadis itu menyeruput tehnya. "Perasaan yang tidak sampai lebih menyakitkan, Bertholdt."

.

.

.

_TING TONG_

Tak dikiranya suara bel mengisi kekosongan pikiran mereka, membuyarkan lamunan sarat akan lara seketika dari kedua wajah itu. Bertholdt hendak beranjak dari sofa namun Ymir menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja."

Walau dibilang seperti itu, Bertholdt tetap mengikuti sosoknya membuka pintu dan menjawab sang tamu. Begitu pintu ia buka, tampak sosok gadis yang lebih rendah, dengan surai kuning pucat tergerai dan manik refleksi biru langit. Di tangannya terdapat koper dorong, juga gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

"Umm, siapa kau?" ucap Ymir. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Bertholdt, pemuda itu berisyarat bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu siapa gerangan tamu itu.

Gadis itu berdehem, "Mulai hari ini aku adalah penghuni baru di kamar ini; menurut Pak Pemilik." Entah kenapa keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Bertholdt. Memang sih, kos-kosan ini kos campuran. "Aku pindahan dari Yeager Institute, namaku Christa Renz."

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Bingung? Selamat, saya juga #plak

Ini dibuat menghadapi stressnya kelas XII. Dunia memang kejam, nak /dor

Sekian dari saya dan stay tuned!


	2. fragmen v - fragmen ix

**disclaimer.  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Berupa fragmen tanpa juntrungan. Disarankan membaca pelan-pelan karena pasti bingung. #dor

* * *

.

**fragmen v.**

Sosok kecil itu meniti ruangan dengan perasaan ringan. Ini adalah ruang pertamanya setelah dirinya terperangkap di penjara putih, sesuatu yang baru baginya. Eren selalu mendeskripsikan begitu berwarnanya dunia luar sana, bak kanvas yang takkan habis meski semua warna telah kau tumpahkan di atasnya. Krista menatap ruangannya yang kecil—dan masih ada beberapa kotak kepindahannya yang belum sempat ia rapikan. Kamar itu memiliki satu tempat tidur, sebuah meja kecil bundar dan meja belajar; ada juga sebuah rak buku dan rak pakaian, Ymir dan Bertholdt-lah yang membantunya beres-beres.

Kepindahannya tentu menuai tanya, mengapa seorang gadis bisa tersasar ke kos yang isinya satu pria? Walau, bukan hal buruk. Eren bilang ia hanya ditempatkan di luar sana selama beberapa waktu.

_Katanya ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi_.

Krista Lenz turun dari kasurnya untuk kembali ke ruang tengah menemui dua penolongnya sebelum—

Sebuah ponsel berwarna merah yang tergeletak percuma di atas lemari menyita matanya.

Tingginya yang kurang membuatnya membutuhkan tumpuan kursi untuk menjangkau letak ponsel itu, dan mulai membukanya.

[_10 new messages_]

Jemarinya membeku,

Hatinya terpaku,

Siapa gerangan—

Ah. Dirinya tidak ingin membuka pesan-pesan itu; ponsel merah itu pun dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

.

* * *

Calypso (Greek);

_to deceive, to conceal, to hide or to cover_

* * *

**fragmen vi.**

Bertholdt menatap ruangan kos itu dengan nanar. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya tetapi suasana libur tidak mencapai membran otaknya. Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi aneh, ia merutuk dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa mimpinya tidak pernah maju, lagi mundur. Segalanya adalah sebuah mimpi dimana ia dan Reiner akan makan di meja tengah kos mereka dengan seseorang lain.

_Kenapa? Apa kita pernah berbahagia? Aku, Reiner dan—?_

Bertholdt mencoba mencuci muka dan menatap refleksi matanya sendiri di cermin. Matanya kecil, tampak takut dengan duplikat dirinya yang terbalik di sana.

Di mimpi itu mereka tertawa bahagia—sangat bahagia sampai Bertholdt merasa relung hatinya sakit. Ia tidak bisa mendengar obrolan apa itu, lagi mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kemudian peristiwa itu bagai di sobek dari buku dan penulis mengelamkan tintanya, menghantarkannya pada suasana pemakaman Reiner. Tanah yang begitu basah lagi padat, dan sekelilingnya terdapat orang menangisi kepergiannya.

_Makam—Reiner?_

"Bertholdt…?"

Suara gadis itu, Krista Lenz, menyadarkan lamunan Bertl dari refleksinya. Gadis itu tampak sudah mencarinya daritadi, rautnya yang biasa berwarna kini menampakkan sedikit garis hitam. Gadis pirang itu ada bak mengisi peran Reiner di rumah itu, memang baru dua minggu sehingga keberadaannya bagai hembusan angin. Krista juga sudah bersama yang lain dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Ada apa, Krista? Maaf aku belum buat sara—"

"Bukan itu, dengarkan aku." Krista mendekat. "A—Aku…"

x x x

**fragmen vii.**

Selepas menghabiskan waktu di rumah Bertholdt untuk kesekian kalinya, Ymir kembali ke arah rumahnya dengan sedikit limpung—agak pusing dengan benda-benda yang ia bereskan baru saja. Gadis pirang itu akan tinggal bersama Bertholdt dalam kamar bekas Reiner—pikirannya lamat-lamat menjadi tidak sehat. Yeager Institute adalah sebuah sekolah kedokteran terkemuka saat itu namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua menemukan korelasi jelas antara sekolah itu dan gadis bernama Krista Lenz. Seluruh identitas yang dimilikinya sempurna, jelas; ia datang dengan maksud akan bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan mereka atas utusan sang pemilik institusi.

Sejak daritadi juga, Ymir terus-terusan merasakan kepalanya sakit tanpa alasan.

"Krista…?" ia berucap, nadanya sedikit tidak jelas. "Krista?"

Nama itu… sungguh familiar—tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar nama tersebut dengan kedua indera pendengarannya. Tetapi perasaannya, bahkan ujung lidahnya sendiri, merasakan kalau-kalau nama itu sudah sering ia lafalkan. Langkahnya berangsur terhenti, kepalanya semakin berat. Suara-suara yang tidak dikenalnya mulai mengisi kepalanya. Entah suara Bertholdt barusan atau suara yang bahkan lebih jauh dari ujung matahari.

"Krista." Nafasnya habis.

"Krista." Ymir mengulang nama itu lagi seperti kaset rusak.

"_Krista."_

"—Ymir?"

(Kegelapan yang menjawabnya.)

x x x_  
_

**fragmen viii.**

"Aku Krista Lenz, salam kenal semuanya."

Hari ini, Krista resmi menjadi murid SMA Shiganshina—juga berita tentang hinggapnya di rumah Bertholdt pun mengundang banyak bisikan. Memang, tidak ada yang aneh, toh hanya sebatas menumpang juga tidak terlalu kenal satu sama lain, apa yang perlu dirisaukan?

Jam makan siang tiba setelah beberapa pelajaran eksak penguras otak dilewati. Bertholdt awalnya ingin mengajak Krista berkeliling sekolah sambil memperkenalkannya dengan Jean, Mikasa, juga Connie.

"Kudengar ada anak baru jadi aku datang dan—kau sudah menggaetnya, Bertl?" Jean memunculkan kepalanya di muka pintu, seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Di belakangnya telah ada Mikasa Ackerman lengkap dengan kotak bekal.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu segera menunjuk arah atap, mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua turut makan siang di atap. Krista hanya mengiyakan dan mengikuti ketiga orang itu menuju atap sekolah. Angin menerpa ruah ketika mereka sampai, sungguh sejuk adanya.

"Hei, Bertl…" Jean meminta perhatian si jangkung. "Kau pernah merasa kehilangan?"

"…Ah, Ymir pernah mengatakan hal yang serupa." Bertholdt menekuk lututnya. "Aku hanya ingat Reiner mati dan akhir cerita. Lalu aku suka mengirim pesan singkat ke Reiner."

Mikasa sedikit melonggarkan syal merahnya. "Karena Jean, aku ingat kalau aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberiku syal ini."

Krista menanggapi pasif, ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Di korelasi, mereka bertiga tampak berhubungan baik dan memiliki kesamaan—kehilangan sesuatu namun tidak tahu apa yang hilang. Berbeda dengannya; ia adalah diri yang hilang, awalnya dimulai sejak Eren menamainya 'Krista'; tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau-kalau Eren mengarang namanya atau bilamana nama tersebut merupakan nama aslinya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang ke Connie kalau kita di ata—"

Belum selesai Jean berbicara, pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang pendek lagi tak berambut, raut wajahnya tergesa-gesa.

"K-Kalian disini toh…!"

"Connie, tenanglah, kami tidak meninggalkanmu kok." Bertholdt memberikan seulas senyum.

"—Bukan itu, Bertl! I-ini tentang Ymir!" Connie tampak menarik nafas panjang. "Dia ditemukan pingsan di jalanan kemarin dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

Empat pasang pupil di sana melebar.

.

.

.

**fragmen ix.**

Ymir merasakan dirinya dapat menggerakkan jemarinya sekarang, perlahan dibuka matanya dan dapat terlihat langit-langit putih nun jauh di atasnya—bukan lagi langit sore hari bertabur awan. Mencoba melirik ke arah lain, di sana ada dokter—begitulah perkiraannya—dua orang berjas putih dilengkapi bau diinsfektan tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah siuman. Baru saja teman-temanmu pulang." Dokter berkacamata itu tersenyum. "Aku dr. Hanji, dan ini dr. Eren yang menanganimu."

Ymir merasa lidahnya kaku.

"Aku bilang pada mereka kau hanya kecapekan." Hanji melanjutkan, kali ini nadanya serius ditandai dengan sorot matanya yang menajam. "Kami tidak tahu sebab kau pingsan di jalan saat itu, dr. Eren mungkin bisa memberitahumu lebih lanjut."

Dokter bernama Hanji itu lalu berdiri dan dengan gontai meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Ymir dan sang dokter bersurai cokelat itu dalam ruangan putih.

"Sudah baikan?" dokter itu memulai. "Baik, untuk awalan; apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Ymir agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Uhh…" ia mencoba berpikir. "Aku sedang berpikir dan mendadak—semua gelap. Kalau tidak salah sih—"

'_Ymir_.'

"—Kau baik-baik saja?" suara sang dokter membuyarkan pikirannya ke jalan lurus lagi. "Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak ingat. Aku akan kabarkan pada teman-temanmu kalau mereka sudah datang tentang keadaanmu lain kali."

Gadis itu mengerjap sekali, merasa masih terikat dalam dengan jalan pikiran juga mentalnya.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu—bukan Krista."

(Tapi, siapa gerangan Krista itu?)

[**tbc.**]

* * *

.

_**{next chapter preview}**_

"Hei, Bertholdt—siapa itu Reiner?"

"Hei Mikasa, warna matamu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

"Bukannya Reiner terbunuh?"

"Diam, diam, DIAM!"

"A, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan…"

"Kemana—KEMANA? KEMANA GERANGAN MEREKA!?"

[berikutnya :: fragmen x - xiv]


	3. fragmen x - fragmen xiv

**disclaimer.  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Berupa fragmen tanpa juntrungan. Disarankan membaca pelan-pelan karena pasti bingung. #dor

* * *

.

**fragmen x.**

Pertama kali Bertholdt menjejakkan kakinya di rumah sakit sungguh berbeda dengan saat kini. Ia mendapati dirinya sendirian tengah berkunjung menuju Ymir, mengingat seluruh temannya mempunyai urusan yang berbeda—bahkan Krista tak menemaninya dikarenakan sebuah alasan. Bertholdt menaruh kedua tangan di sakunya seraya ia berjalan menyusuri lorong. Satu-persatu orang berlalu-lalang, mata kecilnya memperhatikan keramaian dengan kelam tersirat di wajahnya.

Iapun menggeser ruang tempat Ymir dirawat; dan dikejutkan dengan—

Ymir tengah menutup kedua telinganya, terduduk dengan ekspresi bukan main takutnya.

"Y-Ymir?" Bertholdt menghampiri, tangannya mencoba menyentuh pundak gadis itu. "Kau tidak—"

"Diam."

"—Hah."

"Diam. Diam. DIAM!"

Kali ini suaranya memekik, membuat pemuda tinggi itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya sendiri, terperangah. Sang dara menurunkan tangan dari telinganya, kini menatap sang pemuda dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Bertl—a, aku tidak bermaksud meneriakimu."

Bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, "A, ah. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Bertl." Tanpa ia ketahui, air mata itu mulai mengalir. "Aku bukan pembunuh—kan?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

Kali ini tangan jenjang gadis itu meremas sisi baju Bertholdt dengan kuat, menahannya dari gerak.

"Aku—aku tidak membunuh Krista, kan?"

Kedua manik kecil itu membelalak, Krista katanya? Krista yang ia kenal pasti sedang ada di rumah sendirian, dan tidak terbunuh. Apa maksud Ymir?

"Krista masih hidup—"

"—Dia bukan _Krista_, Bertl."

* * *

Calypso (_Kalypso_)

"concealing the knowledge"

* * *

**fragmen xi.**

Kala itu lagi-lagi Jean menemukan dirinya tengah berbagi meja dengan Mikasa Ackerman di tengah haribaan kantin sekolah yang tengah sepi mengingat para siswa mulai berterbangan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kali ini, Mikasa sedang tidak membaca buku, sebatas merenung ditemani keheningan yang ia buat, dan Jean adalah penonton yang kebetulan lewat. Ia membelikan gadis itu minuman kaleng, alih-alih memulai pembicaraan.

"Sedang apa?" suatu hal klasik. Jean mengambil duduk di seberang Mikasa, menyodorkan kaleng yang ia bawa dan menatap mata gadis itu yang tampak berserakan.

Mikasa terbuyar, "—Ti, tidak apa-apa."

"Sedang memikirkan tentang perkataan Ymir?"

"Ada benarnya." Mikasa menjawab singkat. "Sesuatu yang hilang namun tidak tahu apa yang hilang… itu aneh, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama."

Jean membuka kalengnya. Menilik arah pembicaraan lamat-lamat. Ymir baru saja menyuarakan sesuatu tentang kehilangan—dalam hal ini, mereka selalu menghibur Bertholdt Fubar yang kehilangan Reiner Braun untuk selamanya sebagai seorang teman, dan mereka tidak pernah memikirkan harta mereka yang hilang.

Kenapa merekapun turut kehilangan? Apa yang hilang? Mengapa hilang? Lantas, kenapa kehilangan sebegitu mengganggu mereka?

"Aku jadi berpikiran dari mana aku dapat syal merah ini." Mikasa menunjuk syal di lehernya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, toh kadang Ymir hanya ingin membuat kita pusing."

"Tapi—"

Jean tidak menginterjeksi, Mikasa sendiri yang menghentikan kalimatnya. Sesuatu tertahan tak terucapkan lagi terpikirkan.

"Kau tahu, Mikasa—warna bola matamu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

"…Lalu?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat spesial, tapi aku juga lupa; sama sepertimu."

Mikasa tidak berkomentar, ia memutar kaleng di depannya, menunggu Jean melanjutkan.

"Pasti ada kan, faktor yang membuat kita semua merasa kehilangan?" Jean berdehem. "Kita semua kehilangan hal yang sama dan—"

"Memangnya benar kita kehilangan hal yang sama?" ucap Mikasa memotong. "Darimana kau simpulkan itu?"

"H-hanya insting," pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu terkekeh. "Mungkin, seperti Bertholdt, kita kehilangan orang yang sangat penting—"

Tiba-tiba Jean terhenti. _Sangat penting—orang_; dalam hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang sampai seperti itu pada dirinya.

x x x

**fragmen xii.  
**

"Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt yang kala itu tengah membaca sebuah buku di ruang tengah menoleh ke arah sang penanya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan manik penuh tanya, menuai pemuda itu untuk memerhatikan gadis tersebut mulai duduk di sebelahnya dan tampak ragu.

"Ada apa, Krista?"

"…Siapa itu Reiner?"

_Reiner Braun. Reiner Braun. Reiner Braun—sosok kakak yang dewasa, lagi pembohong ulung yang terombang-ambing._

"Reiner pemilik kamarmu dulu," Bertholdt merasakan helaan nafasnya sendiri bergetar. "Dia—dia sudah tidak ada di sini."

Krista mengerjapkan matanya, "Begitu…" Bertholdt tahu kata-katanya terkesan ambigu, gadis itu pasti menyimpulkan kalau Reiner berada di suatu tempat yang jauh; dan memang benar, mereka berbeda dunia.

"Tapi, Bertholdt aku menemukan ponselnya di—"

Refleks, mata Bertholdt membulat melihat ponsel berwarna merah itu ditunjukkan oleh Krista; tangannya dengan cepat merebut ponsel merah itu dari tangan sang gadis, meninggalkannya ternganga antara kaget dan takut.

"Kenapa kau—"

(Ingin rasanya Bertholdt mengumpat saat itu juga.)

"B-Bertholdt?"

"A-ah, m, maaf." Bertholdt menaruh ponsel itu di atas meja sekarang. Ekspresinya yang gelagapan berusaha ia lumerkan dari wajahnya. Walau pilu masih menghiasi hatinya, ia tidak ingin gadis itu mengetahui siapa Reiner—entah kenapa. Ingin juga ia bertanya apakah gadis itu telah melihat konten ponsel merah itu sendiri, namun ia urungkan. "Ba, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi pemilik ponsel itu?"

"Bolehkah?" Krista menaikkan alisnya. "Terima kasih!"

(Bertholdt mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan ritual lagi.)

x x x

**fragmen xiii.  
**

Jean tidak habis pikir untuk sekedar mampir ke Rumah Sakit saat itu bersama Connie dan Mikasa; intinya, mereka tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan. Mereka tidak enakan pada Ymir yang pastinya lebih sering menemui Bertholdt dan Krista yang mempunyai lebih banyak waktu kunjungan dibanding mereka bertiga—yang punya kesibukan masing-masing. Mikasa menyuruh mereka berdua pergi lebih dulu sementara ia mencari toilet, katanya.

"Kapan kau akan dikeluarkan?" Connie mulai mengupas apel.

"Entah. Aku tidak peduli." Ymir mendecakkan lidah. "Lagipula, kata mereka bisa saja aku pingsan lagi… begitu katanya."

Jean tidak berkomentar, matanya tetap menerawang memikirkan sesuatu. Pembicaraannya dengan Mikasa di kantin masih terngiang bagai kaset rusak. Pemilik surai cokelat susu itu hanya melirik sesekali kepada Connie dan Ymir yang tengah mengobrol.

Hilang.

Kenapa lekang?

Siapa juga yang menjelang?

Kenapa—kenapa mereka—

_Mereka?_

"Oi, jangan bengong begitu." Connie menyenggol Jean, nyaris membuatnya terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak lucu, Connie." Jean membalas dengan sedikit tepukan di kepala mulusnya, menuai tawa dari sang pasien. Turutlah sedikit keributan kecil antara Connie Springer dan Jean Kirchstein; sebatas adu mulut.

"Pff—haha! Dasar kalian berdua!" Ymir terkekeh, hendak menahan tawanya. "Tidak berubah; yang satu bodoh tapi menyahut terus yang satu pintar tapi gampang terprovokasi! Hahaha!"

Tak lama, Jean berhenti.—lebih tepatnya, terhenti.

"_Hei, hei. Jangan berantem terus, kalian berdua!"_

"_Selamat ulang tahun keenambelas, Jean."_

.

Jean berdiri dari duduknya, matanya seketika menatap jendela. Connie menatapnya, bergidik melihat perilakunya yang berubah mendadak, berpikir sedikit kalau-kalau dia sudah gila.

"Tunggu—di mana Sasha?"

"…Sasha?" Connie berpangku tangan, juga menaikkan alis; mulai berpose berpikir. "Siapa itu Sasha?"

"Sasha—Sasha Braus! Kalian tidak ingat?"

Ymir menggeleng, lalu disusul oleh Connie.

"O, oi oi; kalian tidak bercanda kan? Masa' kalian pun tidak ingat dengan gadis kentang itu?" Jean mengeluarkan tawa hambar, ia merasakan titik kosong di pembicaraannya, di dunia ini. "Kemana mereka—KEMANA GERANGAN MEREKA? KEMANA SASHA?"

Ymir menunduk. Connie menatap mata Jean yang berkilat karena amarah. Melihat ekspresi kedua pendangarnya, pemuda itu kembali terduduk, memegangi telinganya sendiri. Ia kenal benar siapa Sasha Braus—ia ingat kalau gadis yang ia maksud pun berbaur diantara penghuni seantero kamar perawatan itu saat ini. Ia kenal, Jean mengenali gadis itu. Jean ingat.

Pemuda berkepala nyaris plontos itu menepuk bahu Jean. "Maaf Jean, tapi aku tidak ingat kalau kita pernah kenal dengan Sasha yang kau maksud."

.

.

.

Mikasa menaiki _lift_ seraya membawa plastik penuh kaleng botol minuman. Ia menaiki dari lantai dasar dan menuju lantai empat. _Lift _itu singgah di lantai dua, membawa seorang berjas putih masuk. Mikasa memperhatikan dokter itu—surai cokelat, mata hijau zamrud, juga identitas yang tersemat di sakunya.

_dr. Eren Yeager  
_

x x x

**fragmen xiv.**

"Kau serius dengan ini, dokter Eren?"

Hanji mencuri pandang ke dokter yang tengah menghadapnya di kantor miliknya. Hari itu ia mendapat surat cinta bahwa seseorang dari Yeager Institute; institusi kedokteran nasional yang kerap berkutat di masalah syaraf utamanya, mengirimkan satu dokter untuk membantunya dalam masalah penanganan syaraf.

(_Terutama pasca—_)

"Positif," ia menjaga auranya tetap tenang. "Aku akan—membayar dosaku sendiri."

"Kau bukan pihak yang berdosa; kaupun korbannya, kan?" Hanji bereksposisi. Tangan masih ada di atas berkasnya. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk berkorban demi _mereka _juga kau; _para korban_."

.

.

.

Bertholdt bersandar di depan pintu ruang perawatan, perlahan merosot dan akhirnya berjongkok. Matanya terfiksasi ke dinding, memikirkan argumen-argumen yang diberikan Ymir.

_Dia bukan Krista._

_Bukan Krista._

Lalu—siapa?

Bertholdt menggertakkan giginya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, segalanya menjadi distorsi lagi terus menimbulkan banyak keanehan. Semuanya kehilangan—entah itu Reiner, atau gadis yang disebut Jean, atau Ymir yang menyebut kalau Krista Lenz itu bukanlah Krista.

Siapa yang benar? Siapa yang salah? Mereka yang mendegar atau dialah yang terperangah?

"Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt mencari asal suara; hanya sesosok dokter bermata zamrud datang menghampirinya, kedua tangan ada di sakunya.

"dr. Yeager, selamat sore." Ia berusaha menyapa, tidak tahu seberapa buruk suaranya terdengar.

"Bisa kita berbicara empat mata sebentar?"

[**tbc.**]

* * *

.

_**{next chapter preview}**_

"Ingat dengan Armin?"

"Annie—Leonhardt?"

"Ayolah, Marco. Jangan. Bercanda."

"Reiner—jangan, JANGAN! REINER!"

"Kenapa kemari, Krista?"

"Manipulasi ingatan."

[berikutnya :: fragmen xv – xvii – prolog]

* * *

**a/n. **SELAMAT KEBINGUNGAN BAGIAN #3 /heh

setelah fragmen-fragmen ini, kira-kira ada pembaca yang sudah bisa menyusun urutannya? 8D atau mungkin masih menunggu fragmen lain untuk menemukan jawaban? #authorbangsat

baik, sedikit aja dari saya; sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	4. fragmen xv - fragmen xvii

**disclaimer.  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. Berupa fragmen tanpa juntrungan. Disarankan membaca pelan-pelan karena pasti bingung. #dor

.

.

.

**fragmen xv.  
**

Bertholdt Fubar mengajak Krista Lenz ke ruangan perawatan Ymir hari ini, ingin membuktikan gurauan sang dara tinggi itu sebuah kebenaran atau hanya sebatas kemampuan repulsif.

"Kenapa kemari, Krista?"

Hanya itu pertanyaan yang Ymir layangkan kepada gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Dia Krista, kan?" Bertholdt menunjuk. "Kau mungkin bermimpi aneh jadi kau menganggap dia ini bukan Krista. Kita baru mengenalnya, kan?"

"Aku serius Bertl, dia bukan Krista."

"Me, memangnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Krista menginterjeksi, masuk paksa ke dalam argumentasi. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian ucapkan…"

"Ymir selalu—begitu." Bertholdt memaksakan senyum. "Mungkin daya ingatnya tengah jelek untuk mengingat orang."

"Bertholdt. Krista tidak seperti dia. Krista—benar-benar lain!"

* * *

Calypso  
[καλύπτω]

* * *

**fragmen xvi.**

Ymir tengah menatap jendela kembali ketika dokter bersurai cokelat kehitaman itu masuk membawa sebuah papan. Ymir segera menyimpulkan waktunya pemeriksaan, tapi—

"Sore." Ia berucap. "Dan… hai. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Apa aku mengenalmu, dokter?"

Dokter itu seketika menutup mulutnya, alih-alih salah mengucapkan kata. Perilaku itu menuai naiknya alis sang pasien. Sang dokter lalu memroses untuk duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Apa kau pernah ingat dengan Armin Arlert?"

"Armin Arlert? Tidak, siapa itu?"

"Baik, apa kau tahu tentang _TMA-Program_?" dokter itu memancing. "Kalau tidak salah Armin adalah penemu cara pengulangannya."

"Ah, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya; kalaau tidak salah—ehh—_Temporary Memory Alteration Program_? Sebuah obat-obatan yang bisa membantu manusia mengingat ingatan yang selektif saja?"

Iris hijau itu berkilat, "…Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, Ymir."

"Maksud dokter?"

Dokter itu kemudian memperlihatkan tampilan yang ia sembunyikan dalam papannya ke arah sang pasien. Sang pasien membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di papan itu, sebuah data mengenai—

Mata Ymir membulat, "—Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, _dokter_?"

x x x

**fragmen xvii.**

Jean Kirchstein sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Marco Bodt, sahabat baiknya sejak SMP yang memutuskan pindah kota untuk bersekolah. Karena pekerjaan orangtua, Marco sudah cukup lama terpisah dari mereka semua di Shiganshina. Kali ini Jean sengaja mengundang Marco untuk bercengkerama serta sekedar reuni pendek.

"Jean? Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan kopimu?"

Jean menatap lemas cangkir putih di hadapannya.

Sasha Braus.—Kata-kata; entah nama itu fiksi atau non-fiksi, tetapi sukses membuat otaknya terus berkutat pada sekelumit deretan huruf-huruf yang membentuk nama itu. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya kecuali dirinya, tidak ada. Bahkan ketika Jean mencoba bertanya pada saat menelpon Marco beberapa hari silam seusai kunjungannya ke Ymir.

Sasha Braus.—Ingatannya terus berjalan. Tapi segalanya sama—terus-terusan berputar, tidak berhenti, tak juga menemukan titik awal dan akhir.

"Masih soal Sasha itu, kah, Jean?" Marco mengeluarkan seulas senyum. "Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya orang yang kau sukai saat SMP, apa mungkin itu dia?"

"Tidak; aku hanya pernah menyukai Mikasa saja." Jean menyanggah, tangannya menopang dagunya di atas meja kafe tersebut.

Pemuda berjerawat itu memutar bola matanya. "Atau, mungkin saja orang itu jauh—jauh lebih berharga dari Mikasa?"

"Heh." Jean menyeringai lebar. "Ayolah, Marco. Jangan. Bercanda.—aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan perempuan."

"Dan kini kau melakukannya, Jean."

Pemilik surai cokelat susu itu terperangah, sulit menjawab argument karena tepat di titik potongnya. Untuk apa Jean memikirkan seorang yang tidak jelas—baik fisik maupun deskripsi harafiahnya? Ingin membenamkan kepala dalam air, rasanya.

Sungguh—siapa itu Sasha?

"Lebih berharga ya…" bisik Jean dengan suara kecil. "Sasha—siapa?"

Marco menelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin jawabannya tidak jauh, Jean."

x x x

**feat./ prolog.**

_Selamat tinggal—Bertholdt._

_Tidak, Reiner, jangan._

_Bertl._

_Sudahlah Bertl._

_Aku—sudah tidak punya apapun._

_Aku, hah, aku sama ya, seperti yang lain?_

_Selamat tinggal—_

_Reiner._

_Tidak, Reiner, jangan._

_Jangan—_

_._

_Hei, hei; begitukah kau menghalangi temanmu yang ingin pergi?_

_._

_._

_._

Bertholdt membuka matanya untuk menemukan dirinya terbangun di tengah-tengah sofa ruang tengah dengan peluh penuh membasahi wajahnya.

Mimpi—entah mimpi apa lagi. Kerap kali ia bermimpi hal-hal yang sama. Kematian yang sama, kehilangan yang sama dan—

(Kini pun hal itu terulang lagi.)

Bertholdt terbangun menemukan dirinya berada di atas sofa, televise tengah menyala, dan gadis bersurai pirang yang kebetulan lewat menuju dapur terkaget karena bangunnya sang pemuda tinggi itu dari tidurnya. Mimpi. Ya, sebuah mimpi yang sama.

"A, ada apa?"

Gadis itu—Krista Lenz—yang kini menghuni bekas kamar Reiner, juga mengadopsi ponsel bekas Reiner, tengah menuju dapur untuk kepentingan mengambil sesuatu entah apa. Bertholdt menelan ludah, mencoba menyusun jawaban atas raut wajahnya yang pasti kelam.

"Aku… mimpi buruk." Bertholdt memaksakan senyum. "Maaf, aku tampak selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau kau tidak mau cerita sih…"

"—Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

.

.

.

Bertholdt menceritakan tentang Reiner pada Krista, segalanya tentang Reiner. Ia menceritakan mereka yang dulu tergabung dalam satu ekskul _baseball_, juga kegiatan mereka yang kerap berhubungan dengan panjat gunung dan _trekking_, kebiasaan mereka di sekolah dan—

Ah.

"Aku lupa bagaimana Reiner pergi, maafkan aku."

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu." Krista member seulas senyum kecil. "Reiner sepertinya sangat baik."

"Begitu, ya?" Bertholdt pun ikut tersenyum, dirinya mencoba melipur lara yang meliputinya akibat mimpi dan mimpi itu lagi. "O-oh ya, kalau tidak salah kami punya foto ketika tengah foto kelas saat kelas satu SMA."

Bertholdt mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seisi kelas yang tampak berbahagia diwakili dengan pose mereka masing-masing. Krista seketika mengenali Bertholdt dari posturnya, sementara Reiner pasti pemuda besar bersurai pirang di sebelahnya dan—

"Gadis ini…?"

Krista menunjuk sosok pendek yang tampak membuang muka dari kamera, namun senyum dan rona merahnya kentara; ia diapit juga oleh Mikasa dan beberapa sosok yang ia tidak pernah tahu—seorang dengan rambut pirang dan temannya yang berambut cokelat. Ada juga Jean, Connie dan Ymir.

"Dia? Itu Annie Leonhardt. Ia teman kecil Reiner dan aku."

"Annie—Leonhardt?" Krista mengulang nama itu sambil memperhatikan foto tersebut lamat-lamat.

("Surai pirang itu, sungguh tidak asing. Ia pernah melihatnya.")

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**A/N. **Hanya tiga fragmen, karena mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal banyak. Saya bersyukur kalau-kalau ada yang sudah tidak bingung lagi #apa semoga pembaca sudah mulai bisa menebak—lol. (?)

Soal Mikasa, mungkin fragmen tentang dia akan banyak muncul di saat-saat berikutnya :9

Sekian dulu dari saya dan stay tuned!

* * *

_**{next chapter preview}**_

"Mikasa Ackerman, ya?"

"Gadis itu _bukan Krista_, Bertl."

"Aku dikirim oleh seseorang bernama Eren."

"Yeager Institute!"

"Jean—"

"Connie, tunggu. Jangan bawa aku ke sana."

"Kau Krista, kan?"

"Tolong aku—"

[berikutnya :: fragmen xviii – xxxii]


	5. fragmen xviii - fragmen xxiii

**disclaimer. **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.**  
**

**warnings**. Chapter berupa fragmen, tidak jelas, tidak ada juntrungan, alur acak putar-balik tidak karuan. Death charas di segala sisi, bisa iya bisa tidak. Intinya, di fanfic ini tidak ada yang pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fragmen xviii.**

_PRAKK._

Bertholdt melepaskan ponsel yang tadi menempel di telinganya, perasaan syok lagi kesal meliputi wajahnya yang sedaritadi datar. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, penelpon yang masih memanggil di layar ia biarkan berucap namanya berulang kali. Perlahan ia merosot ke tanah tempat kosnya itu, seraya menutup mulutnya.

Tolong—

Siapapun tolong—suratkan bahwa ini adalah candaan.

Tangannya merayap untuk menutupi kedua matanya, perlahan tapi pasti air mata keluar, mengalir ke pipinya dan jatuh ke lantai dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu. Bertholdt tidak mengeluarkan satupun suara, lagi mendesis atau bernafas kasar.

"Jean, kau bercanda kan—" Bertholdt menggigit bibirnya.

Ia merasakan derap langkah mendekati arahnya, ia tahu betul penghuni ruangan sepi itu selain dirinya.

"Bertho—" kemungkinan ia ingin bertanya apa gerangan yang terjadi, namun langkah itu mengerem, terhenti di haribaan ponsel yang masih menyala menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Jean Kirchstein. "Ke-kenapa?"

Bertholdt membenamkan wajahnya ke pangkuannya sendiri, urung menjawab. Krista sesegera mungkin mengambil ponsel di lantai dan mematikannya. Kemudian ia mengguncang sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya—sosok yang tengah meringkuk dalam nelangsa itu.

"Bertholdt!" terus memanggil nama itu tiada akhir. Lagi, sang pemilik nama belum juga menjawab. "Ada apa? Bertholdt?"

Bertholdt melirik sedikit, matanya tampak memerah. Mata biru Krista membulat dengan keheningan yang terpancar di sorot itu; membuatnya enggan mendengar lagi mengecap.

"Krista—tolong aku."

(_Dia _telah pergi_._)

* * *

_**C**_alypso

{_Homeric epithet: subtle _or _wily_}

* * *

**fragmen xix.**

Mikasa melewati pematang sungai sambil berpikir. Buku yang ia inginkan kala itu telah habis dari toko buku sehingga ia pulang dengan sebuah buku lamanya yang sudah berulang kali ia baca tanpa bosan—sebuah buku mengenai langit dan laut. Ia ingat ada seseorang yang menyukai buku ini, membacanya hingga sampulnya menjadi keriting seperti sekarang. Sayang, Mikasa tidak ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud.

Mikasa hendak mengambil tempat kesayangannya di taman kota, menikmati semilir angin sambil membaca bukunya hingga matahari hendak terbenam; itu adalah hobinya semenjak dewasa ini.

_BRUK._

"Ah m, maaf—oh, dokter?"

Mikasa menubruk seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai dr. Yeager; dokter yang kerap ia temui ketika mengambil jenguk ke rumah sakit. Ia terlihat sangat muda, juga memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya; surai cokelatnya juga manik hijau zamrudnya mudah membuatnya dikenali. Kali ini ia terlihat berbeda tanpa jas putih itu, hanya kaus sederhana berwarna cokelat muda dan celana panjang berwarna agak gelap senada.

"Kau…" dokter itu berpikir sejenak. "Mikasa Ackerman, ya?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf sudah menabrak dokter, apa dokter sedang buru-buru?"

"Oh, tidak kok. Hanya berkunjung ke tempat teman lama." sang dokter mengeluarkan seutas senyum ramah. Ia lalu memungut buku yang terjatuh di dekat sepatunya. "Ini bukumu."

"Terima kasih, dokter."

"Teman lamaku suka sekali dengan buku itu."

"Begitukah?" mata Mikasa mendadak berkilat. "Ia penyuka buku?"

Dokter menggaruk pipinya, "Kurang lebih… yah, begitulah. Kau tampak senang sekali membaca."

Mikasa menelengkan kepalanya, "…Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Ekspresi dr. Yeager berubah muram, namun senyumnya masih tertinggal—walau terkesan miris adanya. Kala itu Mikasa menyadari sesuatu yang lain selepas sang dokter mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mulai menjauhkan jaraknya dan menghilang dalam keramaian kota.

(Sejak kapan sang dokter tahu namanya?)

x x x

**fragmen xx.**

Jean dan Marco meneruskan cengkerama mereka sebelum akhirnya datang si kepala plontos ke tengah-tengah obrolan dan kopi panas mereka. Connie datang ke sana katanya untuk membeli biji kopi keperluan rumahnya. Mereka bertiga pun duduk di sana dan Connie ikut memesan kopi yang sama dengan pesanan mereka bertiga. Pembicaraan mereka pun bergulir kembali.

"Kalian tahu nama kafe ini?" Connie menyeletuk, "—_in Saus und Braus leben._"

Jean kembali memutar cangkirnya. Sebuah kutipan yang diucapkan Connie itu memiliki makna dalam, _hidup dalam pusaran semanggi—_sebuah konotasi yang berarti 'hidup bahagia'. Namun sekali lagi nama itu menyandung pikirannya yang tengah disadarkan oleh Marco. "Braus ...?"

"Ya, kafe ini milik keluarga Braus." Connie menunjuk konter tengah. "Aku kenal dengan pemilik kafe ini."

Marco hendak menahan Jean yang segera bangkit mendengar ucapan Connie, tetapi kedua tangannya tidak bisa menghentikan pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu menuju konter. Akhirnya dengan paksa mereka berdua pun turut; melongok ke arah konter untuk melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah mengisi biji kopi ke toples-toples besar yang berdiri di atas meja tersebut. Jean awalnya ragu untuk mengutarakan isi mulutnya, tatkala keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Ah, emm ... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, nyonya?" Jean mengalihkan pandangannya dari konter. "Apa disini—apa anda memiliki seorang anak perempuan?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan tuangan ke arah toplesnya, beberapa biji kopi jatuh berserakan ke lantai. Connie menunduk memungut beberapa sementara Marco masih menatap dengan bingung. Jean merasa kata-katanya kurang tepat.

"Anakku?" wanita itu mengulang. "Kau kenal dengan anakku?"

"Y, yah, begitulah, nyonya." Jean merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. "Atau aku ... salah?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, Connie tengah selesai memungut biji kopi dan menaruhnya di atas konter. "Maaf kalau temanku ini mengganggumu, Nyonya Braus. Dia sedikit ... penasaran."

Ingin rasanya kaki Jean menginjak kaki si botak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Connie-_kun_, aku heran ternyata ada teman Sasha yang berkunjung kemari."

Ketiga pasang mata itu membulat seketika.

"Jadi—Sasha benar ada?" Jean setengah memekik. "T, tapi kupikir ini semua hanya delusi!"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, dia sudah lama—"

x x x

**fragmen xxi.**

"Bertholdt pergi mengunjungi Ymir jadi hanya aku saja yang kesini."

Penjelasan singkat itu mengawali pertemuan Krista Lenz dengan Mikasa Ackerman; yang kali ini tengah membaca sebuah buku tipis novel remaja entah apa judulnya, serta roti melon di tangan kanannya. Akhir-akhir ini acara makan siang serabutan mereka makin menyepi, terutama seusai berita Ymir yang mendadak pingsan dan dirawat tanpa alasan jelas dari sang pasien. Krista memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk berseberangan dengan Mikasa yang masih berfokus penuh pada bacaannya, lalu membuka kotak berisi bekal yang sudah dibuatkan Bertholdt untuknya.

"Kudengar kau anak pindahan dari suatu tempat yang asing, Krista."

Tak disangka, Mikasa yang memulai pembicaraan selepas Krista melepaskan pengikat sumpitnya.

"Connie pernah bilang kalau—kau berasal jauh dari sini dan 'sebuah tempat yang keren' katanya." Mikasa menerangkan lagi. "—Memang, dimana sekolahmu yang dulu?"

Krista mengatupkan mulutnya, keengganan mewarnai wajahnya seketika. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri; sebatas sel berisi dirinya dan seseorang bernama 'Eren' yang memberikan namanya. Ia ingat dari mana dirinya berasal, dan kejadian sebelum ia pindah ke tempat Bertholdt. Awalnya yang tidak ada.

Mikasa mengeluarkan senyum kecil. Matanya kembali berpindah ke bacaannya. "A, ah, maaf kalau aku terlalu—ingin tahu."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menceritakannya." Ujar Krista. "Aku berasal dari Yaeger Institute."

Mikasa menaikkan alisnya, "Yaeger Institute?" gadis pemilik syal merah itu terhenti untuk sejenak berpikir. "Sebuah institusi milik dokter-dokter terkenal itu, kah?"

Krista mengangguk pasti, seraya memroses menelan makanannya. "Ya, itu dia. Tapi aku bukan dokter atau semacamnya—ah, intinya, aku dikirim oleh seseorang bernama Eren."

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menutup bukunya. "Eren ...?"

Mikasa merasa ada jarum menusuk telinganya.

"Ya, dia bilang namanya Eren dan katanya aku harus 'kembali'—" Krista terus menjelaskan, sebelum akhirnya terhenti melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang pasif. "Umm, Mikasa? Kenapa kau ... diam saja?"

.

.

.

(_Eren?_)

x x x

**fragmen xxii.  
**

Pembicaraan sengit itu terus berkutat pada ngototnya Ymir yang menyuratkan bahwa gadis kecil di sisi Bertholdt itu bukanlah Krista Lenz. Segala pembelaan dipantulkan, begitu juga segala tolakkan diputarbalik hingga menjadi sebuah lingkaran tanpa ujung, Krista mendesah pelan seraya menyenderkan badannya ke dinding melihat bahwa pembicaraan itu sepertinya tidak akan bertemu akhir.

"Gadis itu _bukan Krista_, Bertl!" dengus Ymir, entah keberapa kalinya.

"Buktinya? Kau hanya mimpi! Dia benar Krista yang baru saja menumpang tinggal di ruangan kos-ku!" erang Bertholdt, komposisi dirinya mulai terkikis. "Memang siapa Krista di pikiranmu sih?"

Ymir terduduk dari posisi tidurnya dan mencengkeram leher kemeja Bertholdt. "Dengar, Bertl. Krista ini palsu. Krista yang asli tidak disini, dia sudah—sudah mati!"

Krista yang disebut-sebut ekspresinya mendatar. "Umm ... Ymir? Apa maksudmu?"

Dia pemilik nama Krista dan kini ia disebut dan dituduh pasti sebagai sosok yang tiada? Kala itu Bertholdt, dari gertakan giginya, nyaris kehabisan kesabarannya menghadapi Ymir.

"Ymir, ayolah. Kau tidak punya bukti." Pemuda jangkung itu memutar lagi. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini ketika aku berkunjung?"

Ymir mendecih dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Bertholdt, lalu membuang muka ke arah jendela. Ekspresinya kalap, geram, kurang jelas.

"Begini saja. Kau ... kau serius kalau kau adalah Krista, kan?"

Mendadak seutas kalimat keluar dari bibir Ymir. Krista yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Ymir hanya mengangguk.

"Artinya, kau pasti Krista, cuma bukan Krista-_ku_."

Bertholdt seketika ingin menyela dengan alur yang tiba-tiba, namun ia terhenti melihat pancaran iris cokelat gelap si pasien.

(Sorot yang menyiratkan sebuah hal yang—hilang atau _akan_ hilang.)

"Bolehkah aku ... bicara berdua saja dengan Bertl, Krista?"

x x x

**fragmen xxiii.**

Ponsel merah itu masih berada di genggaman gadis itu, samasekali tidak ia buka lagi ia terka. Krista menatap layarnya sesekali, memperhatikan sinyal yang ada naik-turun tanpa juntrungan. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berguling ke satu sisi kasur empuk itu.

Masih jam empat pagi, bahkan Bertholdt saja mungkin belum ada untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Ia tidak tahu alasan manik birunya itu terjaga dalam gelapnya pagi yang buta, dan entah kenapa perhatiannya seketika tertuju pada ponsel merah yang kini merupakan hak veto-nya. Ponsel itu milik Reiner Braun, sahabat Bertholdt yang sudah meninggal sejak Krista tidak tahu kapan. Ponsel itu bagus, rapi, tidak ada cacat lagi gores sedikitpun.

Jemarinya mulai gatal, ia mengarahkan kursor ke arah pesan singkat. Melihat banyak sekali pesan masuk tidak jelas dari Bertholdt kepada Reiner dan—

Sebuah pesan tidak terkirim.

Manik birunya tersita penasaran dan iapun menelusuri kotak _outbox_ dan menemukan sebuah pesan tanpa pengirim.

_Annie, di mana kau sekarang? Semoga—kau bisa membalas pesan ini._

_Tapi ... yah, aku tahu. Aku takkan berani mengirimnya, kan? Toh sebentar lagi aku akan mati. _

_Dan aku masih sedikit berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku ingin sekali bermain seperti dulu; kita bertiga, bersama Bertl tentunya. Masa-masa yang indah bukan? Aku ingin bahwa ini semua adalah kebohongan; kau tidak pernah menghilang, atau mendadak aku yang ikut menjadi pecandu dan ingin melupakan kepergianmu. Ah, ya, aku tahu, kaupun pasti tahu kalau Bertl pasti cerewet mengenai kebiasaanku ini._

_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku._

_Annie, tolong, jawab aku, dimana kau sekarang? Aku ingin melihatmu._

_Andai—kalaupun kau kemari setelah aku pergi, kuharap kau tidak akan sedih mendengarku telah tiada._

_Reiner._

—Tak dirasanya, air matanya telah menetes deras menilik bait demi bait pesan itu. Krista tidak pernah tahu siapa Reiner, lagi Annie di pesan ini. Memang, Krista pernah melihat foto mereka bertiga di dalam ponsel itu, terekam manis lagi tak bergerak mengikuti waktu, senyum mereka bahagia tampak tak ada dera di antara mereka. Krista mencoba menyeka tangisnya dengan tangannya namun alhasil air terus mengalir.

Ia mencapai akhir pesan itu untuk melihat sebuah foto sisipan berisi foto mereka bertiga—

Lagi, senyum bahagia itu lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu adalah Bertholdt, pemuda dengan surai pirang dan tubuh tambun itu adalah Reiner, juga gadis kecil di sana adalah Annie; mengenakan seragam SMA mereka. Mereka bertiga sungguh bukan sosok yang asing, terlebih bagi dirinya. Ia merasakan jemarinya kaku, hatinya beku, lagi wajahnya layu.

_Siapa_?

(Dan ketika itu juga ia menemukan bait terakhir dari rangkaian kata-kata Reiner.)

.

.

.

"Bertholdt…?"

Suara gadis itu, Krista Lenz, menyadarkan lamunan Bertl dari refleksinya. Gadis itu tampak sudah mencarinya daritadi, rautnya yang biasa berwarna kini menampakkan sedikit garis hitam. Gadis pirang itu ada bak mengisi peran Reiner di rumah itu, memang baru dua minggu sehingga keberadaannya bagai hembusan angin. Krista juga sudah bersama yang lain dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Ada apa, Krista? Maaf aku belum buat sara—"

"Bukan itu, dengarkan aku." Krista mendekat. "A—Aku…"

[**tbc.**]

* * *

**endnotes. **Saya harap chapter ini nggak membuat makin bingung #plak Dan mungkin untuk yang disebut 'mati' di chapter ini, ketahuan lah ya siapa xD  
Bagi yang bertanya dimana gerangan Annie, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ketahuan. Tapi, _sebentar_ bisa berarti lama #authordigilas juga untuk akhir chapter ini nggak ada teaser, jadi mohon menunggu dengan sabar.

Sekian dari saya untuk saat ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	6. fragmen xxiv - fragmen xxvi

**disclaimer. **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings.** chara-death, acak-acakan, alur renggang maju-mundur

.

.

.

.

* * *

** O**

_bila ingin mengulang, sama saja itu kau yang bodoh._

* * *

**.**

**fragmen xxiv.**

Sang pemilik syal merah itu tengah melilitkan syalnya ke arah mulutnya, matanya masih terfiksasi ke arah lantai. Perlahan kadang ia menghela nafas panjang, kadang juga ia menatap datar pemandangan sekitarnya. Mikasa Ackerman tengah menunggu di pelataran rumah sakit, menunggu Bertholdt Fubar untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sudah?"

"Aku menemukan sepucuk surat." Bertholdt menunjukkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna kuning. "A-Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau ingin berbicara denganku, Mikasa."

"Tidak, hanya—" mendadak ia terhenti. Bertholdt pun memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

Pemuda tinggi itu memasukkan kembali pucuk surat tersebut ke sakunya sebelum akhirnya ia duduk tepat di sebelah Mikasa yang raut wajahnya mulai makin muram adanya. Sementara sang gadis bersyal merah itu tidak berkata apapun.

"Ada apa?" Bertholdt angkat bicara, menembus kesunyian. Mikasa tampak terhenyak.

"Kau tahu darimana syal ini?"

Sontak Bertholdt melemas ekspresinya, "Eh?"

"Kau selalu kehilangan, tapi kau tahu apa yang hilang darimu." Mikasa menjelaskan. "Aku ... aku, Jean, yang lain kehilangan tetapi tidak tahu apa atau _siapa_ yang hilang."

Mendadak sebuah bayangan—lebih tepatnya bayang-bayang senyum Reiner dan gadis pirang itu tersibak ke pikirannya. Itukah yang Bertholdt sebut sebagai _hilang_? Atau malah, seluruhnya itu hanya lelucon, ia hanya terperangkap di sebuah kesadaran palsu? Sementara, Reiner Braun dan Annie Leonhardt tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya? Siapa, siapa sebenarnya yang Bertholdt cari? Siapa orang-orang hilang yang benar-benar hilang? Mana dari mereka yang bukan sosok palsu?

"Bertholdt?"

"Hei Mikasa ... apa kau menganggap hidup kita ini lelucon?" Bertholdt berucap. "Semua datang dan semua pergi begitu saja—"

"Apa mereka benar-benar datang? Siapa yang kau maksud?" balas Mikasa, memotong obrolan Bertholdt.

"Maksudku, awalnya kan Reiner yang memulai seluruh bencana ini, ia ...!"

(Dan akhirnya Bertholdt ingat apa yang terjadi pada Reiner. Segalanya pun berkesinambungan dengan surat itu.)

. . . .

**fragmen xxv.**

"Apa tujuanmu, dr. Yeager?" Hanji Zoe melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di dekat meja ruangannya. Irisnya dengan kilat dan senyum yang tak terurai memandang dokter beriris hijau zamrud di hadapannya, tengah berdiri tegap tiada takut. "Aku hormati segala penelitian Yeager Institute dan sekarang? Kau hanya membersihkan sampah bekas penelitian."

"Mereka bukan _sampah_." ia mendengus. "Aku ... hanya ingin mengembalikan gadis itu pada mereka, biar mereka memulai memori baru."

"Hoo?" terdengar helaan nafas ketidakpuasan. "Salah mereka, anak-anak muda labil yang memasrahkan diri mereka kepada obat-obatan terlarang, dr. Yaeger." Dokter muda itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Pada akhirnya setelah sang maestro mengorbankan dirinya untuk menemukan vaksinnya, mereka yang sudah memendam luka lama tidak akan selamat—kau tahu efek sampingnya, kan?"

Dokter bersurai cokelat itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, enggan berteriak namun juga enggan diinjak. Dirinya terus menggeram dalam hati.

"Ya ... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya." ucapnya. "Paling tidak aku bisa mengembalikan hak mereka."

.

.

.

"Inikah realita sebuah tugas musim panas berjudul percobaan obat pembuat euforia dan manipulasi ingatan, hei, Eren Yeager?"

Iris zamrud itu makin berkilat, amarahnya sudah memuncak. Senyum di wajah dr. Hanji Zoe perlahan mulai usai dari tempatnya.

"Jadi ... Armin Arlert, Sasha Braus dan ... Annie Leonhardt, kan?"

x x x

**fragmen xxvi.**

"_Bertholdt, sebentar lagi aku akan mati, lho?"_

Tanah yang ia pijaki sungguh liat, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menuju ke tempat itu setelah sekian lama. Kedua tangannya terasa hampa walau memeluk erat sepaket bunga. Ekspresinya melegam bak langit hitam yang temaram di atasnya, tatkala air mata mulai meluncur sedikit demi sedikit di pelupuk matanya lagi, meratapi nisan di sana dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"_Kau—bercanda, kan?"_

"_Aku serius, bodoh."_

"_Tadi kau menghinaku dan sekarang kau bermulut manis, maumu apa?"_

"_Ini serius, sudah kubilang, kan? Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu—tentang kau dan gadis bernama Krista itu juga Krista yang kuyakini adalah Krista."_

"_Sampai kapan kau mau terus meracau soal itu? Ayolah, dia itu Krista, apalagi?"_

"_Krista yang asli sudah mati, sama seperti Reiner. Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan mati dengan alasan bodoh yang sama."_

Nisan itu beku. Tidak menjawab satupun ragu. Bertholdt bersimpuh tepat di depannya, menaruh bunga itu di sana. Nama itu tercetak tebal, Ymir, nama yang sungguh singkat dan sekilas tidak bermakna. Gadis itu meninggal kemarin, seperti apa yang ia bilang sendiri; singkat saja.

(_Bertholdt tidak menyangka saat itu adalah saat terakhir dirinya menemui Ymir._)

"Bertholdt, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ah.

Ia baru menyadari sedaritadi ada sosok mengekorinya, bahkan memegangi tangannya yang gemetaran semenjak memasuki pelataran pemakaman. Bahkan satupun suara yang dilontarkan gadis itu dianggurkannya seperti semilir angin musim gugur. Ia merasakan matanya masih berair, lagi gadis itu tampak kebingungan di hadapan matanya, ia melirik pilu.

"Lagi-lagi mereka pergi." Bertholdt meringis. "Mereka pergi." Ia mengais tanah di bawahnya. "Mereka pergi, Krista. Mereka—pergi."

"Baru aku mengenalnya sebentar dan ... ia pergi?" Krista, gadis bertubuh mungil itu menambahkan. "Inikah yang kau maksud_ kehilangan_, Bertholdt?"

"Ya ... kurang lebih." Pemuda besar itu berdiri dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalau aku tahu, aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mereka semua; Reiner, Annie, Ymir..." kali ini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Aku ... bodoh, ya, Krista?"

Tak disadari gadis itu ternyata memeluk sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari belakang, hanya merengkuh sebagian kecil pinggangnya. Tak disadarinya sebuah kata-kata penuai kenangan dilontarkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

[_"Sudahlah, Bertholdt._"]

(Kata-kata bernada itu hanya bisa dilontarkan sang gadis tanpa nama.)

"Kris—ta?" ia terbata-bata, meringis. "Tidak, bukan. Kau bukan Krista ..."

Krista melepaskan pelukan penenangnya dari sisi Bertholdt, kini menatapnya dengan tatapan amarah. "Aku ini Krista."

"Tapi ..."

Bertholdt seakan mengingat sesuatu yang terus-menerus mengabur dari ingatannya. Bertholdt meraih tangan kecil itu dan membawanya berlari, kali ini yakin bahwa ingatannya tidak membohonginya. Mereka menelusuri setapak menuju makan yang berada di pojokan.

Pusara itu bersih dari segala ilalang yang menutupi pelataran lain di sisi pojokan. Benar-benar rapi, bak tidak pernah ditinggalkan oleh yang masih hidup. Mata cokelatnya menatap huruf-huruf yang tercetak di sana dengan perasaan berat. Sudah lama ia berencana ke sana, dan sudah siap; hanya mendadak mengingat beberapa kejadian yang lalu—

_KRISTA LENZ_

Nama di pusara itu jelas, tidak berjeda.

Namun yang ia pegang di jemarinya adalah Krista.

Tidak ada kepalsuan.

Tidak ada kerancuan.

Tidak ada sanggahan.

Gadis itu Krista.

Pusara itupun berkata hal yang sama.

"—ini?" Krista menahan nafas. "Namaku?"

Makam itu tepat terletak sebelah pusara bisu bertuliskan nama _REINER BRAUN_. Bertholdt merana dalam diam, sementara gadis itu terhenyak gemetar.

"dr. Yeager, maksudku, Eren bilang padaku kalau—kau ia kirim padaku dengan nama Krista." Pemuda itu mulai bercerita. "Dan, dan ... aku tidak ingin percaya, aku anggap dr. Yeager sudah gila." ia meremas tangan kecil di telapak tangannya itu, sedikit. "Tapi surat dari Ymir, juga tangisanmu setelah menemukan pesan terakhir Reiner, perkataan Mikasa, penjelasan Jean dan Connie—membuatku ingat segalanya."

Krista memutar bola matanya ketika dihadapi air mata yang terus menghiasi manik kecil milik pemuda itu.

.

.  
(Bertholdt sekalipun tak menyadari manik biru kebosanan itu, hingga saat ini.)

.

"... Annie, kaukah ini?"

.

[**tbc.**]

* * *

_**{next chapter preview}**_

"Biarlah dosa yang berpulang ke tanah mereka yang hidup."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

"Hei, selamat datang kembali."

"Kita berhasil dan kita gagal ya, Armin?"

"Bertholdt, aku ..."

"Sasha, apa aku bodoh?"

"... Eren?"

[berikutnya :: prolog/akhir]


	7. prolog

**disclaimer. **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**warnings**. chara-death.

* * *

_Untuk Bertholdt Fubar._

_Bila kau menemukan surat ini, artinya aku telah mati.—Ah, terlalu seperti drama, eh? Tapi memang ini kenyataannya._

_Maafkan aku untuk melantur tidak jelas pada kata-kata terakhirku ini, Bertl. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang kuingat, sesuatu yang bahkan tak kau ingat ketika kau membaca surat ini._

_Kala itu, sekolah kita dipilih untuk menguji sebuah obat untuk memanipulasi dan menyortir ingatan; kau takkan tahu seberapa bahagianya aku—atau mungkin kami yang menderita karena ingatan yang kami bawa, ingatan jelek dan picik itu. Aku kenal dengan Reiner dan Annie karena kami ada di perkumpulan yang sama, para penyuplai dan pengguna obat tersebut—_

_Sebelum akhirnya aku tahu Krista juga mengonsumsinya; aku berhenti total—tapi aku tahu kematian akan menghantui kita semua._

_Saat itu Krista meninggal, bersama dengan Reiner; lalu secara rahasia Armin dan Eren membawa Annie dan Sasha pergi, berencana untuk membuat penawar efek samping obat tersebut, tapi—aku tidak tahu kalau mereka berhasil atau tidak. Tampaknya mereka berhasil, karena efek itu hilang dari Jean; juga kau—yang meminum obat itu setelah kehilangan Reiner dan Annie._

_Ah maafkan aku—kau tidak terlalu mengerti, ya, Bertl? Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena akupun harus pergi. _

.

* * *

{prolog/akhir}

Jean tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu membuka matanya dan melompat untuk memeluknya, sementara Marco Bodt dan Connie Springer pun membelalak, diam seribu bahasa.

"Jean … Jean!" ucap gadis itu berulang-ulang. "Ini benar dirimu, kan? Iya kan?"

Pemuda yang kini terjerembap ke lantai dengan gadis itu masih menempel di sisinya tidak dapat berkata, lagi membalas pelukannya.

"Kau—Sasha?"

Awalnya Jean tidak bisa percaya kalau Sasha Braus adalah entitas yang benar ada dan bukan hanya fabrikasi. Gadis itu sudah lama tertidur, bagai koma, menanti seseorang datang menjemputnya;—

begitu kata orangtuanya. Nyonya Braus menjelaskan bahwa seseorang membawanya pulang setelah dua minggu ia menghilang, mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa, Jean? Marco dan Connie juga, kenapa kalian semua diam?"

Kebingungan jelas tergambar di wajah mereka bertiga mendengar pertanyaan Sasha.

"Maafkan aku, tapi—" Jean menginterjeksi. "Kami … lupa. Kami lupa tentangmu. Kami tidak ingat—aku tidak ingat siapa dirimu, Sasha."

Gadis pemilik manik cokelat senada dengan rambutnya itu berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga sekarang. Tangan kanan memegangi tangan kirinya, sementara ekspresinya tergambar ragu.

"Armin memang bilang kalau aku kembali, kalian tidak akan ingat denganku." Sasha berucap, nadanya nanar adanya.

Connie menaikkan alisnya, masih bingung. "Kenapa kita harus menjadi yang lupa? Kenapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Sasha menggeleng. "Kalian tidak mau mengingat?"

Diam merayap di ruangan itu, sementara gadis itu menunggu jawaban pasti.

Jean menatap lantai, "Bukannya aku tidak mau. Mungkin—aku takut, Sasha. Aku takut mengingat semua teman-teman kita yang sudah pergi."

.

.

.

Sasha kini berjongkok di sebelah Jean, dengan cepat tangannya datang mengayun dan menampar pipi Jean sekali, pemuda bersurai cokelat susu itu hanya bisa melongo—terutama dua audiens yang lain.

"Puh, sejak kapan Jean Kirchstein yang kusukai ini menjadi pengecut?" omel Sasha, dengan sedikit cengiran di wajahnnya. "Ayolah Jean, kita punya waktu. Kita bisa mengulang semua memori itu dari awal, kan?"

Jean mengelus pipinya yang memerah, sementara Connie dan Marco tertawa lepas.

[Jadi, sekarang dia yang bodoh, eh?—rutuk Jean dalam hati.]

Pemuda yang terduduk di lantai itu menawarkan sebilah tangannya ke hadapan sang gadis. Sasha awalnya tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuan Jean melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi ia menaruh tangannya di atas telapak kasar itu.

("Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai—ingatan yang baru.")

x x x

"... Annie, kaukah ini?"

Tangan itu masih menggenggam sempurna, seakan tidak ingin ia pergi. Gadis itu menjeda; tidak mengerti, kebingungan, kelimpungan—ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi kecut yang ditampilkan pemuda yang tingginya terpaut jauh darinya. Ia ingin menyatakan bahwa ia adalah Krista, ia ingin bilang kalau kemungkinan ia dan orang yang tengah terbaring di tempat peristirahatan akhir di depan matanya itu adalah orang yang berbeda; bukan Krista di dunia mereka. Akan tetapi, kata-kata tidak lagi terpikirkan, segalanya seperti sudah ada dan tanpa jeda.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu membuka mulut, hendak bicara sepatah-dua patah kata sebelum tubuhnya yang kecil direngkuh oleh pemuda itu, yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan besarnya itu memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Annie." Gadis itu merasakan punggungnya basah karena tangis. "Maafkan aku bahwa Reiner sudah tiada. Maafkan aku bahwa aku telah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

_Annie Leonhardt._

_Sebenarnya ia Krista Lenz atau Annie Leonhardt?_

Sementara, telinganya terus mendengar suara Bertholdt yang parau berulang-ulang mengutarakan maaf seperti kaset rusak. Gadis itu ingat betul kata-kata terakhir yang dilantunkan oleh Reiner di pesan yang tidak terkirim, benar-benar sama seperti kata-kata Bertholdt saat ini.

[_Maafkan aku, Annie._]

Seberharga apakah Annie bagi mereka? Benarkah ia sendiri adalah Annie?

Air matanya turut menetes, sinergis dengan tangis Bertholdt di sisinya yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku ini … siapa—Bertholdt?" ia terisak. "Mengapa Eren menyuruhku untuk menyandang nama Krista? Kenapa kalian memanggilku Annie—Kenapa Bertholdt? _Kenapa_?"

Bertholdt melepas rengkuhannya, kini ia menatap biru langit itu dalam keadaan sejajar. Pemuda itu mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari bola mata yang merefleksikan dirinya yang terlihat lemah lagi kehilangan.

"Karena kau—" Bertholdt menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menaruh dahinya di atas dahi gadis itu, mengelus-elusnya lembut. "—adalah orang yang kami berdua sayangi."

.

_Annie, kau tahu; orang yang memiliki ikatan batin bisa membedakan orang yang mereka cintai atau tidak._

_Tak biasanya kau berkata-kata manis, Reiner, tumben. Ada apa?_

_Ah, ayolah. Itu hanya kata-kata dari Ymir. Aku hanya senang bisa memberitahukannya sebelum segalanya berakhir._

_Maksudmu? Ngomong-ngomong ayo cepat, Bertl sudah menunggu kita berdua di luar._

_Iya juga ya. Maaf aku lama. Ayo kita berangkat._

Ah.

Ah.

—Tangisnya tumpah lagi.

Segalanya terlalu hangat, hingga menusuk tulangnya.

Perlahan awan-awan hitam mulai berarak pergi, sinar matahari mengintip ke area pemakaman itu, menyinari mereka berdua dan tanah tempat segala yang telah mati. Bertholdt kini berdiri, senyum teruntai dengan ikhlas di wajahnya yang memerah karena tangis; tangannya menggenggam lemah jemari kecil milik Annie yang gemetar, antara menghabisi tangisnya atau malu.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian, dengan sebuket bunga bakung Annie pegang di tangan kanannya yang tidak bertautan dengan jari-jemari besar milik pemuda itu. Bertholdt menatap Annie sejenak, menguar senyum kecil pertanda pertanyaan pada gadis kecil itu; manik biru langit itu mengilat, bibirnya turut melengkung membentuk senyum mengiyakan. Pemuda itu lalu menatap nisan di hadapannya.

"Reiner, aku membawa Annie berkunjung." Bertholdt bernarasi pada nisan bisu.

("Akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya.")

[**End**.]

* * *

**endnotes. **Phew akhirnya serial yang bikin frustasi ini tamat juga #plak #authordisepak

Ah maaf saya menjadikannya open-ending, sisanya sih bagi para pembaca sendiri menyimpulkan apa dan kenapa 8D

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca—maaf saya tidak bisa sebut satu-persatu—yang telah membaca, mereview, numpang lewat dan sekedar ngelirik. Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain! xD

* * *

**.fragmen another epilogue**

Sosok pemuda beriris hijau zamrud datang ke tanah itu dengan sebuket bunga. Yang ia bawa adalah _edelweiss_ sebuah bunga yang berarti kosong baginya, lagi mungkin bunga itu berarti penuh bagi seorang yang terbaring di balik tanah itu, menghadapi kekosongan selanjutnya dalam fase kehidupan.

_ARMIN ARLERT_

Memang sudah lama, tetapi ia takkan lupa bagaimana perjuangannya dan pengorbanannya dalam membantu Eren sendiri menghapus dosanya. Akibat penemuan obat itu, mereka berusaha mencari penawarnya, bahkan mengambil Annie dan Sasha untuk menjadi sampel—walau akhirnya siapapun yang ditakdirkan kembali haruslah kembali pada waktunya.

Eren Yeager menaruh buket bunga itu di haribaan nisan, tersenyum miris dan berbalik badan. Sayangnya diantara semuanya, Eren-lah yang tidak kehilangan satu apapun dalam hidupnya; ialah yang harus menangguhkan segalanya, ia rasa, karena dialah yang membawa tragedi itu, ia pantas menerima segalanya.

Syal merah marun itu ia lilitkan di lehernya dengan kuat, sudah saatnya ia kembali ke rumah sakit karena waktu istirahatnya sudah usai.

"dr. Yeager?"

Suara familiar itu sontak membuatnya mundur selangkah dari taman tempatnya berpijak.

Mikasa Ackerman tengah menyapanya, dengan ia juga mengenakan syal merah marun sewarna yang ia pakai.

"Sedang apa dokter di sini?"

"Aku mengunjungi temanku," Eren menjawab. "Maaf, aku belum bilang kalau ia sudah—tiada. Jadi kau tidak bisa meminjam buku darinya."

Gadis bersurai hitam yang tadinya duduk itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Eren terdiam, ia mengenal benar Mikasa sementara Mikasa tidak kenal dengan dirinya—

[Tetapi itu adalah balasan baginya, bukan?]

"Tidak apa-apa, dokter. Turut berduka untuk temanmu itu."

_Bahkan ia tidak mengingat Armin._

"Ah, sudah, ya—"

"Tunggu, dokter. Syalmu berantakan."

Mikasa mengambil ujung syal yang dikenakan Eren, merapikannya hingga keseluruhan; membuat Eren terlarut dalam kenangan. Seutas senyum terlepas, namun sang dokter tidaklah menyuratkan apa yang mendesir, sesuatu yang harus ia tahan—sesuatu yang tidak boleh membuat gadis itu teringat siapa dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Eren berlalu. "… Mikasa."

Mikasa Ackerman menyaksikan sosok itu berlalu dan menghilang dalam keramaian kota, angin semilir kemudian menghampiri dan menerpa dirinya yang membatu. Iris zamrud itu masih terasa membayanginya, seakan segalanya telah jelas. Iris zamrud itu terlihat merindukan sesuatu, terlihat ingin melakukan dan menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi ia urungkan.

(Barulah ia menyadari nama depan dari sang dokter yang ia selalu panggil dengan embel dr. Yeager.)

"E—Eren?"

[Namun sosok sang dokter sudah tidak ada di sana.]

* * *

_Maaf Bertholdt, apa kata-kata akhirku terlalu panjang? Seusai ini aku akan menemui Armin, Krista dan juga Reiner di alam yang berbeda. Tidakkah kau ingin menemuiku terakhir kalinya untuk menitipkan salam?_

_Heh, kutahu itu bodoh. Biarkan dosa berpulang ke tanah mereka yang hidup, eh, Bertl?_

_Semoga kau bisa menemukan Annie._

(Ada coretan kecil di sana, sebuah guratan kata-kata yang tidak terbaca.)

_dari Ymir._

_._

* * *

{Mana yang awal; mana yang akhir? Tidak ada yang bisa bertanya, lagi. - calypso.}


End file.
